Face Off
Synopsis Since Jack wants Oggy's face normal. But it backfires by changing our blue feline's face into different Faces by the Cockroaches. Plot The cockroaches (excluding Joey) stole the toilet paper from Oggy where Oggy is furious and chases the roaches, though Jack chuckles while following Oggy. Dee Dee threw the paper to Marky and they both arrive at the living room coincidentally. Oggy and Jack arrived, not simultaneously, but they saw nothing but the toilet paper. Oggy questions Jack, but Jack is unknown for the answer, so he just shrugs, and they are not knowing if the cockroaches are there somehow. Oggy approaches the toilet paper, earned the object, but receives a frightening and painful prank, the roaches dropped Oggy a 50 lb. anvil! The cockroaches laugh as Joey now appeared. Jack brought Oggy to the hospital, but they are both still at the van. The van alerted the siren and is heading to the hospital. Inside the van, Jack gently opens the blanket that is covering Oggy, but what he saw was his gruesome face, destructively hurt, damged and ruined, and Jack almost vomited to disgust. Jack looks at the screen, but he screams in sorrow because the line is in straight line. The line continues to move as it moves up and down. Jack begins to scream again, but the screen reveals that the lines were eaten. Jack screams in offensive sound, and the screen turns into a game of Pong, Jack is almost disappointed, and Joey was controlling the screen. At the top, Marky and Dee Dee messed up everything. Marky enters the horn, and turns his head around, pretending the sound is increasing. Dee Dee turns the light around clockwise and wears it, but he flew away. Jack hurriedly pushes Oggy from the highest floor. Four nurses came out and is joining the run. The blanket was opened, and so the nurses scream in fright and disgust. Jack continues to run until he reaches the topmost part of the hospital. Jack arrives at the room panting. The doctor opens the cover, and his mouth trembles in fear. Jack shows a picture of Oggy. The doctor sharpens the knife, but Joey happily draw the picture of Oggy's face. The doctor is done sharpening the knife, but he is not knowing the picture was distorted. Jack saw he was operating Oggy's face, but because the operation was gruesome, violent and full of gore, he faints in disgust. Jack patrols near the seats as he waits until the operation was done. As the nurses and Jack enter the room, the doctor removes the tape-like cover. When Jack saw the arrangement of his face, he screams and the cockroaches laughed as they are inside the flowers. Jack tells what he did to his face, and what Jack saw is that the picture was a scribble by Joey. Every person, nurse and patient run outside the hospital. Then, after the cockroaches crush Oggy, the second repair and this time the part of the head is erased. Third repair and the cockroaches replaced picture of Oggy's head into a magazine man causing to kiss all the patient. Not for long, Oggy got grind in the grinder and the final face repair causing to return to normal. And just then, the cockroaches crush Jack with the anvil and go to the face repair as Oggy begin to stay in the hospital. Characters Starring *Oggy *Joey *Dee Dee *Marky *Jack Featuring *John *BJ *El Salsafiore man (Seen in the buildings) *Animville Hospital's Nurses **Daisy **Geri **Jessy **Anna **Katie **Bonnie Trivia/Errors *At the beginning, you will see a frame of Oggy in the background, which his pose is the same as Oggy's pose, though it was black-and-white. *Just when Oggy and Jack saw the toilet paper, the lighting appears to be eliptical. But when Oggy approaches the thing, the light was changed from eliptical to a fraction of one-sixth or a lighting of a window. *Although the nurses are in their position in the run, the position was replaced. *At the first face-repairing, Oggy's face was covered, but when the tape-like object was removed, you will see a quarter of Oggy's face and what is showing was his ears and one-half of his eye, which looks exactly the same as Oggy's original face, where there is no scribble lines and is seen for a split-second. Afterwards, the scribble lines appeared. *At the third face-repairing, when the tape-like thing was removed, the realistic face was moulded into the shape of Oggy's head, which is seen for a split-second. Gallery download (2)65756.jpg eGt3aGt2MTI=_o_oggy-and-the-cockroaches---6th-september-2011-part1.jpg download (1)657.jpg downloadr7656.jpg 419347.jpg Nurses.jpg|Animville Hospital's Nurses oggy new look.png|Oggy's new face oggys face.png|Oggy's third new face while running scared.png|Oggy tries to hide scared 2.png|Oggy hiding in the pot after being smashed by Joey PicsArt_1431849954806.png|Oggy being kissed by the nurses bandicam 2015-01-21 09-34-55-671.jpg|Gagged Cockroaches Video Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2004 Episodes Category:Joey's happy ending Category:Oggy's happy ending Category:Marky's happy ending Category:Dee Dee's happy ending